


Seven Demonic Drunken Nights (Well, five o' them)

by MeltingPenguins (lilmaibe)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaibe/pseuds/MeltingPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Parody of 'Seven Drunken Nights'. Hastur can't help it, something with Crowley is off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Demonic Drunken Nights (Well, five o' them)

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this happened, but I hope I managed to get the rhythm right.  
> Don't mind the missspellings. Thank you.

1\. As I went to Crowley on Monday Night  
As drunk as I could be  
Saw him comin’ home from ol’ Soho, where he really shouldn’t be  
So I called that snake an’ I said ‘Now ‘ere,  
Crowley, now tell to me.  
What ye’ve been doin’ in Soho, where you really shouldn’t be?  
  
 _“Oh, you’re drunk, you're drunk  
you silly old fool  
really can’t you see?  
Went to fetch a soul contract, our Master ordered me.”_  
  
“It’s many a ways I traveled  
A-hundred miles or more  
But these leavin’ love bites on one’s neck I never saw before.”

2\. As I went to Crowley on Tuesday Night  
As drunk as I could be  
I saw THE BIBLE upon the table, where it really shouldn’t be  
So I called that snake an’ I said ‘Now ‘ere,  
Crowley, now tell t’ me  
What’s the Bible doin’ in your flat, where it really shouldn’t be?”  
 _  
“You’re drunk you’re drunk  
you silly old fool  
really can’t you see?  
That’s The Lesser Keys of Solomon our Master gave to me”_  
  
“It’s many a ways I traveled  
A-hundred miles or more  
But THAT book with the Psalms in it I never saw before.”  
  
3\. As I went to Crowley on Wednesday Night  
As drunk as I could be  
Found an angel’s feather on the floor, where really none should be  
So I called that snake an’ I said ‘Now ‘ere,  
Crowley, now tell t’ me  
What’s an angel’s feather doin’ here, where really none should be?  
  
 _“You’re drunk, you’re drunk  
you silly old fool  
Really can’t you see?  
It’s jus’ a sacrific-y knife our Master gave to me”_  
  
“It’s many a ways I traveled  
A-hundred miles or more  
But such-a knife with afterfeathers, I never saw before”  
  
  
4\. As I went to Crowley on Thursday Night  
As drunk as I could be  
There's some odd scarf in the old snake’s flat, where such one not should be.  
So I called that snake and I said ‘Now, ‘ere,  
Crowley, now tell t’ me  
Why such a scarf is in your flat, where it really shouldn’t be?  
  
 _“Oh, you’re drunk, you’re drunk  
you silly old fool,  
really can’t you see?  
It’s one of me old shed skins our master send to me."_  
  
It’s many a ways I traveled  
A-hundred miles or more  
But Snakesskin with its tartan on I never saw before.”  
  
  
5\. “An’ as I went t’ Crowley on Friday Night,  
as drunk as I could be  
I saw that angel upon the bed, where he really shouldn’t be.  
So I called that snake an’ I said ‘Now ‘ere,  
Crowley, now tell t’ me  
What’s that angel doin’pon yer bed, where he really shouldn’t be?”  
  
 _“Ahh, you’re drunk, you’re drunk  
You silly old fool,  
really can’t you see?  
That’s jus’ a lovely voodoo doll our master gave to me”_  
  
“It’s many a ways I traveled  
A-hundred miles or more  
But such doll wi’ jus’ a halo on I never saw before”


End file.
